


Sunrise Waltz

by OccupySalome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:26:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: 对于刚结婚不久的哈布斯堡夫夫而言，分开似乎并不是一个特别好的选择，但奥地利则坚持西班牙需要接手处理一些神罗帝国的事务了。然而同床异梦是经常的事，利益共同婚姻稳固如山的哈布斯堡夫夫也需要面对一些抉择——比如说给出了优越价码的法兰西。
Relationships: Austria/France (Hetalia), Austria/Spain (Hetalia), France/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sunrise Waltz

“人会选择对自己有利的人作为同伴。”  
“国家也是一样，在作出结盟，联姻这类事时，首先考虑的应该是利益，而不是私人的情感……西班牙，你有在听我说吗？”  
“嗯？啊，在。”餐桌另一端蜜色皮肤的男人抬起头来，他有着很典型的卡斯蒂利亚人的面庞，在这满是中欧人的大厅里显得有些异样，但很显然，他本人一点都没有意识到自己的特殊之处，他只是再平常不过地端起左手边的第二个高脚杯，“但我以为我们这是在用餐。”  
“是的，我们当然是在用餐，我希望一切还和你的口味，毕竟要处理你带来的那些食材还挺麻烦，奥地利没有这么讨人厌的生蚝和三文鱼。”戴眼镜的贵族同样再习惯不过地端起杯子和卡斯蒂利亚人碰了一下杯，但他并没有要喝的打算，只是在他对面的青年放下杯子之后才问道：“所以你觉得怎么样？”  
“嗯？很好，你的手艺从来没有不好过——除开你那烧完饭之后便不能再踏足的厨房。”  
“我不是来听你讲双关笑话的。”奥地利轻轻咳嗽了一声，“我是在问你，你觉得查理五世怎么样？”  
“卡洛斯吗？嗯，杰出的国王，优秀的领导者，除了不会讲西班牙语之外，什么都好。”西班牙顿了顿，“我记得你不常叫他查理五世，你只会叫他奥地利的查理，这是怎么了？是意大利今年上缴的税收合了你的意还是因为低地国家送来了你喜欢的花？”说道这里，他笑了起来。  
“反正肯定是有什么好事对吧？告诉我吧，罗德。”  
“没有任何好事，对你对我而言都没有。”奥地利这才抿了一口酒，西班牙托着腮看着他做完整套动作——一手揽住宽大而装饰繁富的袖口一手端起酒杯，稍稍地抿上一口——中欧人繁琐的礼节所规定的饮酒量，然后那口酒顺着他的喉头滑落下去，等罗德里赫放下杯子的时候，便就那么唐突地撞到了西班牙人的绿眼睛里去。  
“告诉我如何？我下次来时一定会带上西班牙最好的康乃馨和葡萄酒。”  
“还有油橄榄。”  
“......海螺和沙也是可以的，再不成我能直接接你去西班牙度假，这样你就可以直接在那儿看海谱曲，内务和外交全部我来处理，可以了吧？”  
奥地利这才像听到了满意的回答一样扬了下嘴角，就连他唇边的那颗痣都一起挑了起来，这回他终于少见地愿意和西班牙对视了：“查理五世现在是神圣罗马帝国的皇帝了。”  
安东尼奥懵了那么两秒，他显得把罗德里赫口中的查理五世翻译成卡洛斯一世，然后还要花上一秒的时间来回想神圣罗马帝国的版图，最后他的注意力才放到了“现在”和“皇帝”身上。查理五世现在是神圣罗马帝国的皇帝了，奥地利这么说，他在两秒钟的愣神之后立马就像被闪电击中一样跳了起来，也顾不上奥地利的那些烦人的礼节了——以至于甚至撞到了桌角。  
“冷静点西班牙！”罗德里赫试图制止他，但又有什么用呢？西班牙就是西班牙，安东尼奥做事情是不会考虑结果的，他也就由着他去了，反正这本来也是值得庆贺的事情，这个场合就适合舞会和庆典，只不过因为现在就他们两个人所以先作罢了。嘿，还没有等他把这个念头打消下去，西班牙便先把他从座位上拉起来了，瞧吧，西班牙总是这样。罗德里赫轻叹了一口气，很快便跟上了西班牙的节拍，万幸的是他还记得这儿是奥地利，没有跳起他的弗拉明戈，否则罗德里赫一定会狠狠地骂他一句。但安东尼奥的节奏感又总是那么好，甚至不需要乐师，他便能找到罗德里赫最喜欢的步伐，华尔兹是被刻在他的脑中的，三步一节的圆舞曲总是中欧人最喜欢的舞步，只要罗德里赫轻轻哼一下，这个西班牙人就能完美复刻他的调子，在这一点上，他不得不承认，安东尼奥确实是他最棒的舞伴。  
西班牙的快乐传到他身上了，安东尼奥的舞步有魔咒，跟他在一起时便会忘记华尔兹，忘记施特劳斯，忘记海顿和莫扎特，哪怕他只是瞎跳一气也是快乐的。罗德里赫过长的礼服显然不适合跳他那欢脱的舞，但安东尼奥可不管，他直接把罗德里赫抱了起来，绕着大厅和他一起转着圈，那些华丽的挂毯在他面前闪过，光和暗一起在他面前闪过，风把他的头发和领巾吹得扬起来，等他终于觉得晕眩拍着西班牙的肩示意他把自己放下来的时候，他已经没有什么形象可言了，而安东尼奥本来就乱的头发更是翘得一塌糊涂。  
“你把我的计划全打乱了。”罗德里赫抱怨道，“我本来还要很多事要安排给你，现在你把他们全部挤掉了，查理要是知道西班牙和奥地利在这儿弄得像两个疯子，怕不是连皇冠都要气掉。”  
“那可不一定，毕竟他已经是神罗的皇帝啦！即使有什么气的，他也只会气今年的税收不如他的预期。”安东尼奥笑嘻嘻地，他一贯如此，而言他也早就摸清了罗德里赫的底细，这会儿即使他把他抱到床上去，他也不见得会有什么意见。  
他猜得一点都没错，奥地利确实什么都意见都没有，他还在忙着把那些被打乱的清单一条条理顺，等他终于找到了他最初要安排给西班牙的事，他们俩之间的关系就一下子变回来了，奥地利还是那个严肃地有些古板的奥地利，而张狂和服软同时存在的的那个就是西班牙。  
“就是这样，下周有个为了庆祝查理五世加冕神罗皇帝而举办的舞会，其他国家的代表也会来。”  
“啊，你讲的是那些低地国家吗？荷兰之类的？还有意大利？”  
“英格兰和法兰西也会来，毕竟是皇帝加冕这样的大事，更何况神罗皇帝是由教皇直接认可的，不论实权，光是地位就比他们的国王要高上不少。”他从西班牙的怀抱里挣脱出来，重新理了理自己凌乱的领子，“西班牙，舞会就由你代表神罗哈布斯堡家族去吧。”  
安东尼奥噎了一下。  
“什么？”他再次确认。  
“舞会由你去。”奥地利转过身来，“有什么不合适的吗？”  
“不不不，我只是想说，舞会社交这类一直都是你的范畴，我或许更适合其他方面——航海和出征之类的。”  
“西班牙。”罗德里赫端着胳膊，“那卡洛斯一世难道不是你们引以为傲的国王？又或者你自以为你的能力不够你出席一场外交场合？”  
“我没有那样讲…”  
“那就自信一点，西班牙。”他少有地主动向前，在西班牙作出下一步反应之前先行仰起头在他的嘴唇上轻轻吻了一下，又若无其事地退回原位，“让你去也是有原因的…哈布斯堡过去和法兰西的关系一直很紧张，我和弗朗西斯之间也有点小摩擦，如果代表哈布斯堡出席的是你，情况就会好很多。”  
“一来可以让他们确认神罗的政权中心已经相对从德意志转到了西班牙，二来我知道你和弗朗西斯交情不浅，这种情况下由你出面的话，他对神罗的敌意也会相对减轻一点。”  
“所以这个吻是你让我去的筹码？”  
“是作为你安排了我海边假期的感谢。”奥地利眼皮都不抬一下，“因为我知道你一定会答应，你没有不答应的理由。”  
“也对。”卡斯蒂利亚人笑起来，他重新回到座位上，抬手给自己倒满了酒，“败给你啦，罗德里赫。”

十五个小人排成一行，第一个叫到：“是舞会！”第二个叫到：“是象征！”第三个撩起他的大衣转了一圈后倒在第四个怀里，第五个跳舞了小步舞曲，直到第十五个才想起来帷幕还没有拉开，于是他们纷纷散去，只消一分钟，这帷幕便缓缓升起，再去看时，西班牙和他的对手们已经出现在了舞台上。  
就和奥地利所说的一样，欧洲的国家们都纷纷聚集于此，前来祝贺西班牙——奥地利的国王加冕为皇帝，尽管他们心里所想的和表露的肯定是截然相反的东西，好比说法兰西，他考虑的肯定是神圣罗马强大之后对他自身存在的威胁，而英格兰这样的岛国必定会先考虑如何和在海上尽可能地分一杯羹，低地国家便不需要多提，尼德兰在卡洛斯一世的麾下，而比利时则是他的出生地，这无需多虑。那么暂时的威胁便只剩下法兰西和并未出席这场舞会的奥斯曼土耳其了。  
“哦我可怜的小西班牙，我可怜的安东尼奥！”于是打扮考究的法国人先一步开了腔，虽然说这是舞会，但所来参与的也只有国家化身而已，充其量只是一场过于华丽的私人聚会。这些国家早在几个世纪前就彼此之间互相认输了脸摸透了脾气，因此当法兰西怪里怪气地开腔，除了英国人先皱起眉掩起鼻子之外，在场的其他国家连理都没有理的意思。  
“当然还是要先恭喜你当上神圣罗马的皇帝了。”他讲话的腔调还是一如既往地奇怪，带着一种法国人特有的蔑视他人的语气，但安东尼奥从来不会去发掘别人话中话的意思，这让得意洋洋的法国人直接吃了瘪，除了一句“谢谢”之外，他连多余的寒暄都没有得到。  
“是大航海削减了你的锐气？还是罗德里赫把你调教成了现在这个样子？德意志的人都一个样，他们根深蒂固的思想只造出士兵和笨蛋。”  
安东尼奥瞥了他一眼，“你这是在嘲讽罗德里赫还是在骂我？但你放心，神圣罗马和西班牙绝对没有要和你为敌的意思。”  
“看吧看吧，”弗朗西斯摊手，“你的被同化速度太快了，卡尔五世才当了多久的皇帝，你已经把神圣罗马放到西班牙前面去了。”  
“我乐意。”西班牙人饮完一杯酒，这才转过身去直视弗朗西斯的眼睛，“卡洛斯一世虽然才当上皇帝不久，即使是作为西班牙的国王也不过五年，但我和罗德里赫已经结婚二十四年了，这一点上应该轮不到你来批判。”  
弗朗西斯停顿了一会儿，既不说话，也不再做那些浮夸的动作，直到宫廷的乐师奏起下一支舞曲，会场里的人都两两结成对挑起这圆舞曲的时候，弗朗西斯才又向他伸出了手：“Can I？”  
这回西班牙没有拒绝。  
但安东尼奥不跳女步，这一点上他和西班牙的牛一样倔，纵使是罗德里赫也别想强迫他，因此弗朗西斯也只能自己退让一步，尽管如此，安东尼奥依旧没有要多谈什么的意思，他的舞步也只是最循规蹈矩的舞步，里头找不到一点南欧的影子。  
那大概是四十年前吧，又或者是更遥远的日子，弗朗西斯对于记时间这一点不太擅长，他每一年都有太多重要的日子要去记，而西班牙只是一片隐隐绰绰的阴影。但他依旧记得那是个夏日，大西洋的海风吹到伊比利亚半岛上，而安东尼奥邀请他来自己家做客，弗朗西斯本想拒绝，但在听说到有火腿和安东尼奥特制的churro时还是松了口——一个杰出的美食家不应该拒绝送到自己面前的美味，更何况西班牙人的手艺从来都很不错。  
于是伊比利亚半岛扬起光来，西班牙穿着一件敞着领口的亚麻衬衫，抱着他的吉他背靠着海坐在火光里，葡萄牙掌管了烧烤架，罗马诺捧着番茄独自站在角落。于是西班牙拨起弦来，他开口歌唱，他开口唱海洋和日落，唱骑士和恋人，唱那空了的小船和那被冲到沙滩上来的大马林鱼，他的歌和海风一样带着咸味，令弗朗西斯口干舌燥，不得不从他所坐着的石阶上站起身来，去问佩德罗要一杯啤酒。  
“你很喜欢他唱的那些东西？”葡萄牙人给他满上一杯三七的啤酒，问道。  
“算是吧，他让我想到法国的海军和渔人。”弗朗西斯笑起来，“但在西班牙这儿又是另一种味道。”  
葡萄牙弯了眉眼，“哦，那没什么，他唱歌也不过如此，但他跳舞是一绝。”  
说着他便拍起手来：“安东尼奥！跳支舞吧！跳支舞！”  
弗朗西斯似乎听见西班牙轻轻地骂了一声，又或者只是他的错觉，但西班牙确实站起来了，他放下他的吉他理了理上衣的下摆，便踩着葡萄牙给他的那几个节奏跳起舞来了，他甚至不用伴奏，只需要那鞋跟敲在石路上打起响指便是一支舞，弗朗西斯不由得跟着他吹起口哨来，直到一曲终，安东尼奥大汗淋漓地从他那旋转之中停下，半跪在地上，冲弗朗西斯眨了眨眼睛。  
于是弗朗西斯对于安东尼奥舞姿的印象就定格在这里，后来他知道这踩着吉他和响板的舞名叫弗拉明戈，并在日后的许多年里频频去观看弗拉明戈的演出，次数甚至多于他去看源自自己国家的法朗多尔，但却总找不到安东尼奥跳舞时的那种韵味。后来他才听人说道，对于弗拉明戈的舞者而言，人生经历比技巧更重要，因此大多数优秀的舞者都是上了年龄的人，那么在这点上，弗朗西斯能理解为何他总觉得他人不如安东尼奥了，因为安东尼奥确实是最佳——他是整个国，他的所经历的一切够他用弗拉明戈跳三百个日日夜夜——但他现在却不跳这舞了。  
他只跳他的华尔兹，那是他跟奥地利学的，也是奥地利要求他的，这个西班牙人对他的结婚对象无比顺从，仿佛罗德里赫用红布蒙住了他的眼睛，弗朗西斯心想，他在三步一顿的节拍里跳得漫不经心，安东尼奥的注意力也不在他身上，他频频望向的地方是乐师们所在的舞台，就连转圈的时候也没有把目光离开过他们。  
“你在看什么？”弗朗西斯问。  
“这是罗德里赫的曲子，我以前听他弹过。”  
“那真是荣幸，能在这样的场合听到著名作曲家埃德尔斯坦的作品。”法兰西笑起来，“你现在跟他关系很好？”  
“我说过了，弗朗西斯，我们结婚都二十四年了，即使联姻完全是为了利益考虑，我们也是站在同一条线的。”  
“即使奥地利只是利用你？”  
安东尼奥沉默了一下，然后才开口问：“你想说什么？”  
“卡洛斯一世不是你的王。”弗朗西斯继续踩着舞点，“他生在比利时，母语是法语，卡洛斯只是他在西班牙的名字罢了，除了你的西班牙，我们都只叫他查理或者卡尔。”  
“凭着着西班牙靠海的优势给哈布斯堡带来财富，然后凭借着贿赂选帝侯行击败了弗朗索瓦登上神圣罗马皇帝的位置——我大概没有说错吧？西班牙？”  
“我可以把你的这段话当作威胁吗？”  
“可别这样。”弗朗西斯又笑起来，“我可没有要威胁你的意思，如果是你，我是不会对哈布斯堡出手的，毕竟你是西班牙，法国不会就这样跟自己的邻居翻脸。”  
“但是我也不希望看见奥地利介入你的国政，让一个不会说西班牙语的人来当你的国王，让你从大西洋夺得的财宝纳入他哈布斯堡的国库，你真的乐意看到这一切吗？又或者说，你没有那点野心吗？反过来凭借神圣罗马在欧洲的地位为你自己创造一个新的帝国？我听说了，你的卡洛斯一世任用了葡萄牙的航海家为自己探险，并且找到了新的领地——是有这事没错吧。”  
“确实有。”安东尼奥在旋转的间隙拉近了一点与弗朗西斯之间的距离，英格兰和尼德兰一直在看着他们，然而弗朗西斯显然有点太过得意了，“如果你还有什么话，那我劝你在这儿就讲完，否则你呆会还得避开其他人来我的房间才行。”  
“我倒不介意去你的房间——让别人看见则更好，让人知道神圣罗马和法兰西之间关系密切可不算坏事，虽然你并不能完全代表哈布斯堡，但我依旧愿意在你的房间过夜。”  
“那么，”他跟弗朗西斯靠得更近了点，几乎要与他鼻尖贴着鼻尖，“你要的报酬是什么？我知道你从不是那种会无缘无故给人好处的那种人，更何况是在海洋这样显然潜力无限的方面。”  
“我不会干扰你在加勒比的生意，不过作为交换，西班牙也得与法国联姻。”  
“这也是为了你自己好——哈布斯堡家族向来以诞下畸形婴儿而出名，纵使奥地利有这个本事统治神圣罗马和半个欧洲大陆，总有一天你们这些旁支也会因为哈布斯堡的诅咒而绝后——更何况你并不是那样会无条件服从那位小少爷的人。为你自己找个出路吧，西班牙可不能在他一棵树上吊死。”  
“...成交。”  
弗朗西斯终于露出了他整场舞会以来唯一一个真实的笑容，他轻快地退开两步，伴随着这一支华尔兹最后的几个音节作出了一个华丽的收尾：“那么！我们晚上见！”  
“晚上见。”西班牙回答道，又蓦地改了口，“你要乐意的话，明天来见也行。”  
弗朗西斯挥挥手，掩进舞会结束后退场的人群之中去了。

于是华尔兹告终，乐师收起了他们的器乐，宾客们三三两两散去，只有会场里依旧灯火通明。  
安东尼奥再见到罗德里赫是在两天后，他去奥地利的庄园里接他上前往西班牙的马车，这是他之前许给他的海边假期。  
“我听说你有在散会后还跟法兰西有私交。”罗德里赫在安东尼奥准备给他搬行李时这样说道。  
“是有私交没错，你听谁说的？”西班牙照样若无其事地给他提起两个箱子，顺带还夹上了奥地利的小提琴。  
“意大利，匈牙利带他去会场了，你没有看到吗？”  
“意呆酱还太小了，在人那么多的会场很难发现的。”安东尼奥笑笑，“更何况我和弗朗西斯只是利益交集，大西洋的资源很宝贵，如果我和他能联手压制柯克兰平分剩下的土地和水域，绝对不会亏的，这一点你大可相信我——国家和国家只可能有利益来往，这是你说的。”  
“确实。”罗德里赫放下了咖啡杯，“那你就去车上吧，我一会儿再就跟上。”

“那这样一来，我们之前所商量的削弱西班牙王室的影响力将其替换为外系贵族的计划还是可以继续执行的吧。”他问道。  
“嗯，一切顺利，安东尼奥本人是察觉不到这一点的，他的迟钝哥哥我是了解得很。”帷帐后的人轻声应道，“接下来就是你和哥哥我的事啦！对吧，罗斯？”  
“嗯。”  
咖啡杯再一次被端了起来。


End file.
